


Let's Kill Tonight

by hurluberlu



Series: Supernatural! At the Disco [1]
Category: Panic! at the Disco, Supernatural
Genre: Car Ride, Car Singing, Demon Dean, Drabble, Implied Relationship, Let's Kill Tonight, M/M, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:12:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurluberlu/pseuds/hurluberlu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble where Demon!Dean trys to get Crowley to sing Let's Kill Tonight with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Kill Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Dean's singing - Normal Text  
> Crowley's singing - **Bold Text**

Dean looked over at Crowley, who had his head on his hand as he looked out of his window. Dean looked in his rearview mirror, watching the karaoke bar slowly disappear. He smirked as the radio started to play a familiar song, reaching his hand down to turn the volume knob up. He started to sing, staring straight ahead out the front windshield.

"Words, wars, and symphonies; Make room! We're taking over here; And _you're_ the galantine;" Dean pointed over to Crowley, who had turned his head to watch the singing demon. "Cold and alone it suits you well; Won't find me perching here again."

Dean put his hand back on the wheel, shaking his head to the instrumental break.

"May your feet serve you well;" Dean turned his head back to Crowley. "And the rest be sent to Hell;" Crowley watched as Dean flashed him his black eyes on the word 'Hell'.

"Where they always have belonged; Cold hearts brew colder songs;" Dean reached a hand out, tapping Crowley's chest with his finger. "Fate will play us out; With a song of pure romance; Stomp your feet," Dean pressed down on the gas hard, jolting the car as he took both hands off of the wheel. "and clap your hands;" Dean brought his hands together, clapping before he rested them both on the wheel again.

"Let's kill tonight; Kill tonight; Show them all," Dean brought a single hand up, waving it in a curved line on 'all'. "you're not the ordinary type;" Dean turned to look at Crowley, pointing to him enthusiastically, expecting him to sing.

Crowley shook his head, letting the chorus play on it's own. Dean frowned, turning to look at a passing car.

"May your feet serve you well; And the rest be sent to Hell; Where they always have belonged; Cold hearts brew colder songs; Fate will play us out; With a song of 'pure' romance;" Dean lifted his hands to put quotations on 'pure'. "Stomp your feet and clap your hands;" Dean clapped his hands again before turning them to point at Crowley, signaling for him to sing again.

Crowley sighed before he looked back out the window, listening to the chorus go by again.

Dean leaned his head back on the headrest before putting his hands on the wheel again.

"Let's kill tonight; Kill tonight; Show them all you're not the ordinary type; Let's kill tonight; Kill tonight; Show them all you're not the ordinary type; Le-"

Dean smiled as he heard Crowley's deep british voice.

**"Let's kill tonight!"**


End file.
